lionkingfandomcom-20200223-history
Manhattan Mishap
"Manhattan Mishap" is the first segment of the twentieth episode of Season 1 of The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa. It is the tenth episode of Season 1 to air on the CBS Saturday morning lineup. It aired on November 25, 1995, along with "Paraguay Parable". Plot While an airplane is flying through a storm, one of the crew, whose name is Jim, warns the pilot that there is something stinky in the main cargo bay. The pilot suggests what he could do with the stinky cargo. Jim and his partner, Bob, go to the cargo bay and find out that the smell comes from a crate to New York City. The two men throw the crate out of the plane and the crate falls into the water and ends up on a deserted island. Timon and Pumbaa come out of the crate, believing they're in New York City. However, they soon realize that they are being mistaken. Meanwhile, a man, who is a castaway, sees the two friends from a distance and finds them to be good to eat. He goes to his plane to get a cook book on how he can cook Timon and Pumbaa. Timon presents the difference between New York City and a desert island. While Pumbaa suggests that they are stranded on a desert island, Timon believes that while they were in the ocean, they passed through a time warp that sent them to the history of Manhattan Island. As Pumbaa believes that to be too complicated to believe, he suggests that they should ask the castaway, who is standing right beside them. The castaway convinces Timon and Pumbaa that they are in Manhattan Island and that he's one of the tour guides. Timon finds it suspicious that the man doesn't look like a tour guide, but a very hungry castaway. The castaway then disguises himself as a tour guide. He brings a pot, which he makes Timon and Pumbaa believe to be a cage, and tells the two that he will take them to Central Park. While Timon is excited, Pumbaa doesn't see the point of going to a place filled with trees since they already live in a jungle. The warthog wants to visit the actual city of New York and go to a broadway show. Timon agrees and asks the castaway to take them there. The castaway starts cooking Timon and Pumbaa, with the two friends believing that they are watching a Shakespeare play and that they are sitting on outdoor seats. The man convinces the duo that they are at a dinner theater, much to their eagerness. The castaway then adds food in the pot. When Timon and Pumbaa start smelling the food, they realize that they are being cooked and about to get eaten and they try to escape the castaway, which proves to be difficult. When the man is about to eat Timon and Pumbaa, Timon and Pumbaa convince him that they would be impossible to eat. The castaway then wishes that he could be in New York City to find some good food. Timon and Pumbaa decide to help him get off the island so that he could get to the city. The man warns them that if they fail to do so, he will eat them. Timon and Pumbaa try two attempts to help the castaway get off the desert island by using his plane, but these two attempts end in failure, with the plane getting destroyed in the second one. For the third attempt, Timon and Pumbaa built wings to put on the man. This attempt ends in success, as the man flies off the island. While Timon and Pumbaa are proud of their success, they realize that they are still stranded on the island. While Pumbaa is unhappy about that, believing that they will starve to death, Timon tells his friend that they have survival instincts and therefore, they will be okay even if they're stuck on the island for 50 years. Little do they know, the island they are stranded on is within New York City. Voice cast Starring *Quinton Flynn as Timon *Ernie Sabella as Pumbaa Guest Starring *Jeff Bennett as the castaway *Frank Welker as the airplane crew Appearances Trivia *As Pumbaa tells Timon that he wants to visit the actual city of New York instead of Central Park, he tells him that he would like to see a broadway show called Guys and Dolls. Timon and Pumbaa's voice actors, Nathan Lane and Ernie Sabella, actually co-starred in that Broadway musical. Media Manhattan Mishap|The full episode of "Manhattan Mishap" Category:Media Category:Episodes Category:The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa episodes Category:The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa: Season 1